Snape x Dumbledore, Snape's Grief
by scourgerox
Summary: LOL this is my second Snape story! I was meaning to do a different one around now but I suddenly got inspired. So, why not? I know there isn't much but hey! At least they kiss!


Albus Dumbledore walked down the hall towards Professor Snape's quarters. His personal quarters where he probably was still sleeping since it was around 5 in the morning. He however was not tired like he should be, he had gotten word that nobody dare give him the telagram, or say a single WORD to him about what was inside.

They were all worried, and afraid, of what Serverus would do. Would he throw a tantrum? Cry? Would he cuss? Stay silent? Would he get angry? Who knew? When it comes to Serverus nobody, sometimes not even Dumbledore, knows what will happen when Serverus deals with whats seems as to much emotion. And now, he must deal with one of the most hard emotions of all, grief.

Albus was at the door before he knew it. He then knocked, once, and waited. Twice, and waited. Just when he was about to leave, the door opened. A very sleepy Snape was standing in the doorway, holding onto the wall for support.

"Yes Headmaster?" Snape asked, shaking the dazed look off his face.

"I have some... bad news. May I come in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes of course, come in." Snape moved to the side as Dumbledore walked in, closing the door behind him.

He sat down in a chair he always sat in the few times he came to visit. Snape sat down in the chair across from him. They sat in the two comfy red chairs in front of the fireplace, which Snape set afire with a lazy wave of his wand.

"Snape... your um.. Your father..." Dumbledore started.

Snape instantly got a look of worry on his face, thinking about the old man Dumbledore was speaking of.

"Has he not been taking his medication?" Snape asked hurridly. "I've told him again and again that he must take them!" He muttered.

When he saw the look of Dumbledore's face, he leaned back in his chair, aparently he had leaned forward in a worried and interested manner.

"Sorry Headmaster, I um, tend to worry." Snape cleared his through awkwardly.

"Please, just call me Dumbledore. Or Albus if you like. If I may call you Serverus in turn of course." Albus smiled his all-knowing smile, thinking about how cute it was that Snape, the one teacher who everybody thought was heartless, worried so much of his father.

The smile was completely wiped off his face once he thought that. His heart dropped even more than it already has he spoke again.

"Theres... no need to worry of him any more.. Serverus.." Dumbledore gently said, holding out a telegram to him.

Albus could already tell that the puzzle-piecing, quick mind of Serverus had already gotten what had happened. His face saddened Albus, his mouth was slightly open, his eyes were wide and his face became paler. He opened the telagram quickly, skimming through it a bit before he had gotten the fact that his conclusion was right.

His father had died in a car crash the night before, he had slipped on the iceyness of the road it had during the current winter and his truck had rolled away from the road and stopped on its side. The truck had crushed his father instantly. Nobody had found his body until the next day, by then his body was frozen and clammy and nearly buried in snow.

Snape stared at the telagram for the longest time, eyes wide, mouth parted, face pale. But now there was something new about him, Albus noticed. Albus was surprised to find that his was NOT correct about his own little theory of Snape's way of handling it. He DID keep silent, that was RIGHT. But the wrong part was that, this was just to much for him to take him. Snape's eyes were brimmed with tears, nearly about to cry. Albus, the headmater who was ready for anything at all, was NOT ready for this.

Snape imediantly wiped the tears away with his sleeve, and Albus could tell, and shoved the whole thing down into a bottle Albus just noticed he had. Snape shoved all of the emotions he wanted to cry of, into a bottle. And that bottle, Albus could also tell, had never been opened before. Only once, when he was a young child.

"Th-thank you, Albus." Snape said after a few moments. "I know why you had come yourself, nobody else wanted to. I um, I can uh, understand why."

"Its fine Serverus, but.." Albus trailed off, looking at Serverus worridly. "I do believe it is not healthy, at all, to keep it all in a bottle like that. Especially one so full."

"I..." He trailed off for a moment, not begining to trust his own words. "I-I do not know what you are talking about. I AM hurt by this news, if you believe I am not, I loved my father very much." Snape replied.

"I know that!" Albus replied. "But I can see it all Serverus, all your pain, hate, fear, reluctance, regret, evil, grief and... depression... its all locked up."

"Well maybe its BETTER THAT WAY!" Snape raised his voice an octave or two, stopped afterwards. "Albus I apologize for the outburst, I would like some time alone to sleep." Snape stood up, casting the fire away with another, more quick and urgent, wave of his wand.

"Very well. Mind you I will be coming back Serverus." Dumbledore sighed and stood, following Snape to the door. "And remember my words, it is NOT healthy. It is NOT weak or bad to cry, or need someone there for you." Dumbledore then swiftly walked out without letting Snape say another word.

~after school hours~

Dumbledore walked to Snape's room, it was 12 AM, He knew it was insanely late but he would not go back on his word. Unfortunately, he had gotten caught up with work.

He raised his hand to knock, and suddenly a sound pierced through his eardrums. A voice, coming from Serverus' room, CRYING. Dumbledore opened the door himself and shut it behind him, quickly entering Snapes room to see the great Snape himself, curled up in a ball on his bed, sobbing. Snape froze when Dumbledore entered, but he did not show his face.

'He's embaresed.' Dumbledore thought, shaking his head and smiling.

He walked over and sat down on Snape's bed.

"What are you doing here?" He heard the cracked and muffled voice from Serverus.

His legs were brought up against his chest and his head was fitting between them, his hand wrapped around his legs.

"I heard you, that and I will not go back on my word." Dumbledore replied.

"Please leave Albus. I am not in a talkative mood. You know I rarely am." Serverus replied, showing his face only to have it covered with his sleeve.

Serverus was wearing black silk pajamas, buttoned shirt and pants along with white socks. He cleaned up his face best he could with a sleeve, and looked at Albus, who was now sitting closer than before.

Snape felt his heart begin to crack even more the longer he kept from crying. He wanted to empty out his emotional bottle all the way, not just half! He held back all the emotions though, he started to stuff them back into his bottle.

But Dumbledore saw what he was doing, and he greatly disliked it. How stupid of him to barge in like this, of course he would have only discouraged Snape to do such things! Why didn't he think this through like, oh I don't know, someone SMART?

Albus swiftly moved to Snape's side, had wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Over Serverus' shoulder he had a blush appear on his face. He smiled his all-knowing smile again.

"It's okay to cry Serverus. Please, don't bottle it up again. I want you to be healthy." Albus whispered into his ear.

He felt Snape shiver against him, definately involuntary. But even at that, Snape hung his head low and they both did nothing for a bit.

Snape felt his heart give a final break and more tears yet again slipped out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Hopefully Albus didn't see that.

'Well that hope was just kicked out the window.' Snape grumbled in his head as he felt Albus gently wipe the tears away, which were becoming more and more.

Snape began to shake against Dumbledore, but Albus just held him closer. Serverus began talking, letting it all spill out.

His father aparently was never really proud of Serverus. Serverus was aparently an artist at heart, and had a much different personality as a child. He was funny and happy and outgoing and never self consious. But his father just wasn't proud of him, and that make Serverus feel horrible. He wanted his father's pride more than anything else, and his father was always distant, he desperately wanted, and needed, a relashinship with him. So he gave up the art and writing and everything he was to turn to math, science, technology and eventually magic. His father was incredibly proud of Serverus when he became a teacher, and potions was the closest to art he was able to get. Serverus knew his whole life that his father loved him, and he loved him back. He just wanted him to be proud of Serverus. And while Serverus changed to math and magic and things, his friends became more and more distant the more he studied, as well as he relashinship with him mother, and eventually became nothing. He had gained his father's pride but lost everything.

They loved eachother very very much, and Snape missed him more than he could ever had voiced.

Serverus had also spoken of feeling like a monster, and the hatred and depression and many other dark things he had in him.

All while sobbing uncontrolably and Albus just comforting and listening.

When the whole thing was finally over, an hour had passed. Snape looked absolutely exhausted and Albus gently lay him down on the bed, his arms still wound around his waist.

"Albus?" Serverus asked softly and quietly, as Albus instinctively bent down and kissed Snape gently.

Albus couldn't believe what he was doing! But before he could pull away and hopefully correct himself, he felt Snape start to kiss BACK. Albus could feel his heart leap for joy!

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Serverus felt his heart do the same.


End file.
